


Lost 迷失

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 斯赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「她有什麼特別？」一片沉默之中，你凝視著她，看著她像是她瘋了似的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost 迷失

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182593) by Tempted Sacrifice. 



> 授權：

　　「她不值得你這麼痛苦。」  
　　  
　　不過耳邊低語，然而當你轉身，你眼看著她離開。你沒有挽留。

　　「她有什麼特別？」

　　一片沉默中，你凝視著她，看著她像是她瘋了似的。有一刻，你幻想她的棕瞳深處閃過一絲受傷，但你轉眼拋開這個念頭。她對你只應有恨，別的都不可能。

　　「求求你，說句話。」

　　你痛罵她，將憤怒發洩在她身上。將她囚禁於懷抱之中，你盯著她，不明白她為什麼可以如此輕易越過你多年佇立的心牆觸動你的情緒。任由雙臂落於兩側，你哀求她離去。

　　「為什麼你要這樣對你自己？」

　　即使無法看穿迷濛，你卻認出她的聲音。你為自己展現軟弱感到羞愧。你將灼熱的酒倒入喉嚨，然後重重咳嗽。手上酒瓶被人奪走，然而你毫不在乎。此刻的疼痛已經麻木。你驚訝地發現，再也無法感受到她的存在之際，你的心竟然隱隱作痛。

　　「對不起。」

　　她凝視你，淚眼迷離，一滴淚滑落她的臉頰。你忽然有衝動拭去眼淚，但你反而握起拳頭，嘗試維持木無表情轉過身，昂首闊步走出房間，長袍在你身後優雅翻滾。

　　「我不會再打擾你了。」

　　你不喜歡這些字的發音，可是你沒有表達你的想法。相反，你目送她雙肩低垂離去。眼底幾欲燃燒，你低下頭，嘗試吞下喉嚨的哽咽。你說服自己這是最好的做法，她配得起更好的人。她又不是有多喜歡你。

　　「你在這裡做什麼？」

　　自你最後見她已經兩個月了，一天過得比一天艱難，如今你已厭惡胸膛空洞的疼痛與長夜的寂寞。她漂亮得很，於是你做了腦海中閃過的第一件事。你吻了她。

　　「我們交往將近一年了，但……」

　　未待她把話說完，你已經抓住她的肩膀，將她緊緊擁入懷中，她的臉緊貼你的胸膛。你心頭一緊，你想起你每一次阻止她說出那令你始終無法向她完完全全交出自己的唯一事物。

　　「我愛你。」

　　你沒有回答，反而裝作聽不見，只是攪拌著大釜裡的透明藥水，不時加入其他材料。你眼角餘光瞥向她，如此渴望自己能抹去她臉上氣餒。但是你知道讓希望的種子萌芽最是殘忍，所以你保持緘默。

　　「我做錯了什麼嗎？」

　　她惴惴不安，一副快要哭出來的樣子，你卻不去承認她沒有做錯。你只是冷冷地瞪著她，直至她靜靜離開房間。當門鎖上，你終於跌落椅上，淚水滴落手中的羊皮紙。萬聖節總是糟糕透頂。

　　「我只願你能對我敞開心扉。」

　　你慢慢轉過身，用漆黑的眼睛看著她，渴望能用她換回那個長踞你心的綠眼美人。但一想到無法再看見她捲曲的頭髮和閃爍的雙眸你就喉嚨乾涸。你知道你不能沒有她。但同一時間你渴望她是別人。

　　「這個能借我嗎？」

　　頭也不抬，埋首論文評著分數的你點了點頭。你粗暴地潦草寫了幾個字，鷹鉤鼻幾乎碰上泛黃的羊皮紙。你聽見她清脆的笑聲，抬頭看見她深情注視著你。但當她對上你的目光，她就轉身離去，臉上泛起紅暈。即使你倆已交往超過三年，她仍如你們共享初吻時那樣天真。你發現自己何其希望她永遠不會失去這份純潔。

　　「你怎敢！」

　　戳著你的胸膛，你看見她喘著粗氣。她手上抱著一本皮革裝訂的書，她把它扔在你桌上。你瞥見封面底部你的首字母縮寫。狂怒的洪水沖過你身，你看著她顫抖，隨而她挺直肩膀，激動地怒視你。侮辱之句從她口中吐出，之後她猛地轉過身，留你啞口無言呆在原地。每一次她心中的獅子露出利爪，你都如她首次和你爭吵時那麼震驚。即使她經常如此。

　　「你愛我嗎？」

　　她淚如雨下，你希望自己可以回答那個問題。然而你自己也尚未想通。她離開後，你跪倒地上，大聲抽泣。你知道這會是她最後一次為你而至。

　　「我很累了。」

　　再一次，你站在她門外，如以往無數次般，道歉。她讓你進來，但你察覺到這次不比以前。她眼裡閃爍決心，你知道她接下來要說什麼，內心燃起恐懼。

　　「自你失去她已將近三十年了西弗勒斯。」

　　喉嚨哽咽，你覆上她的手，十指緊扣，溫暖洗刷你的全身。但隨著她抽出手，寒意滑過你背脊。你感覺像被人打了一拳，呼吸困難。

　　「我無法與一個已死的女人抗衡。但你永遠都會是我的愛人，我承諾我永遠不會忘記你。」

　　她站了起來，淚花在她眸裡閃爍，她轉過身。你亦緩緩站起，伸出手想安慰她，她卻迴避，雙手環抱自己。看見她如斯痛苦，你心底淌淚，你只願你能回到過去糾正以往所作所為，並告訴她你有多愛她。

　　但現在已經太遲了。

　　 _「赫敏。」_


End file.
